Varsaw got you
by Koala-Mutant
Summary: Very Bad Trip version sorciers. Ron savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Georges. Maintenant ils étaient perdus quelque part en Europe, Neville ressemblait à une vache, Malfoy avait kidnappé Harry la veille de son mariage, et sa sœur allait le tuer. HP/DM.


**Varsaw got you**

 **Résumé :** _Very Bad Trip_ version sorciers. Ron savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Georges. Maintenant ils étaient perdus quelque part en Europe, Neville ressemblait à une vache, Malfoy avait kidnappé Harry la veille de son mariage, et sa sœur allait le tuer. HPDM.

 **Pairing :** HP/DM encore et toujours. Mention de GW/HP au début.

 **NDA :** Bon c'est pas bien de plagier comme ça, mais ça me trotte dans la tête depuis trop longtemps. C'est vraiment pour déconner, un petit three-shot sans prétention. L'idée de départ est vraiment l'idée du film : Des potes partent en soirée pour un enterrement de vie de garçon, ils se réveillent le lendemain sans aucun souvenir de la veille. Mais les galères ne sont pas les mêmes bien sûr, sinon c'est vraiment pas drôle.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR - personnages, univers-. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant des FF.

J'expérimente un nouveau Ron. Dans Courir sur les nuages il est fiable et mature, et là c'est un Ron un peu perdu, un peu boulet, et très malheureux.

Et bien sûr : La drogue est interdite par la loi et mauvaise/dangereuse pour la santé.

o

 **POV Pansy**

 **15 Juillet 2003, Londres**

La Weaslaide me fait un petit sourire hypocrite. Je retiens une grimace de dégoût et l'invite à s'asseoir. Il faudra que je pense à faire nettoyer ce fauteuil après son passage.

\- Que me vaut le (dé)plaisir de ta visite, Weasley ? Je demande en m'asseyant à mon tour.

\- Harry et moi allons nous marier.

Ah. Normalement je devrais la féliciter, elle a quand même mis le grappin sur un type cent fois plus riche qu'elle, mais je ne vais pas pousser la politesse trop loin non plus, déjà que je l'ai laissée entrer dans mon bureau.

\- Ton travail est réputé dans le monde sorcier, pas mal de personnes m'ont parlé des Mariages organisés par ta société... même si tu n'es revenue de Paris que depuis l'an dernier.

Elle fait une petite grimace et je souris. Ça doit lui faire mal au cœur de me faire un compliment, mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir : Je suis la meilleure organisatrice de tous les temps.

\- Comme quoi, nous ne sommes pas bon qu'à dégommer des moldus, je dis tranquillement en fixant mes ongles.

Elle se raidit et je souris - amèrement, cette fois-ci-. Le souvenir de ce qui est arrivé à Draco le mois dernier est encore trop frais.

\- Je voudrais que tu organises mon mariage.

Je lève la tête et hausse un sourcil – à force de regarder Draco, on a tous été contaminés par ses mimiques-.

\- Ça va te coûter cher, Weasley.

Elle rougit furieusement. Arrête ça Weasley, ça jure horriblement avec tes cheveux.

\- J'ai les moyens de payer.

Elle n'ajoute pas "maintenant" mais le mot flotte entre nous pendant quelques secondes. C'est gênant pour elle, jouissif pour moi.

\- Oh, mais je ne parlais pas que de gallions... Je susurre sans cesser de sourire. Bien que mes services ne soient pas donnés, je te l'accorde.

Je glisse mon Book vers elle.

\- Que veux-tu ? Demande t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Vu la tête qu'elle fait, elle doit s'attendre à ce que je lui demande un bébé vivant – et tendre, si possible - ou la libération de mon Père.

Je m'installe plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

\- Je veux pouvoir inviter trois personnes au Mariage.

Pourquoi faire ? Demande t-elle, incrédule.

Et je veux que ces trois personnes soient également invités à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de ton fiancé, j'ajoute en ignorant sa question.

\- Qui ça ? Fait-elle en fronçant les sourcils – mais vu son expression, je sais qu'elle a déjà deviné-.

\- Draco, Blaise et Théo.

Elle se mord rageusement la lèvre et je penche la tête de côté, me demandant ce que Potter peut bien lui trouver. Mais ce type n'a jamais eu de goût, il n'y a qu'à regarder qui il a choisit pour meilleurs amis.

Elle n'a pas le choix, la seule autre Organisatrice d'Angleterre est Lavande Brown, et je doute fortement que Weasley soit le genre de fille à aimer les Mariages roses, fleuris, et horrifiants de bons sentiments que cette idiote semble apprécier. Toute une équipe d'Oubliators n'arriveraient pas à effacer le traumatisme que j'ai vécu en consultant son Book.

\- C'est hors de question qu'ils gâchent le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit-elle d'une voix dure.

J'ai envie de lui dire que le plus beau jour de sa vie est le jour où elle a décidé d'enfin se couper les cheveux, mais Blaise dit que la franchise n'est pas bonne pour les affaires.

\- Arrête avec ça, Weasley. On a tous grandit ici. Je veux juste que les journaux sachent que Saint Potter a pardonné à Draco les choix qu'il a fait dans sa jeunesse, et que la presse et le public laissent mes meilleurs amis en paix. Je sais que tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils vivent, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas amusant tous les jours. Une photo d'eux quatre en train de rire – ou de ne pas s'entre tuer- vaut plus que mille discours du Ministre sur la tolérance et la paix.

Elle me fixe longuement, essayant visiblement de déterminer si elle peut me faire confiance. Puis ses lèvres tremblent légèrement, je sais qu'elle pense au Book de Lavande Brown et je sais que j'ai gagné.

\- C'est d'accord, Parkinson, fait-elle d'une voix défaite.

Merlin, j'aimerais tellement voir la tête que va tirer son fiancé quand elle lui annoncera notre deal.

Je lui adresse mon plus grand sourire et lui tends la main – Note à moi-même : penser à me désinfecter après son départ-.

\- Alors, Weasley, tu es plutôt du genre robe blanche et grande réception ou mariage intime et robe légère ?

o

 **POV Ron**

 **13 Décembre 2003, 13 heures**

 **(Cinq mois plus tard)**

Il fait pile -19 degrés : le message de bienvenue a l'amabilité de nous le signaler. Je jette un regard meurtrier à Harry qui hausse les épaules. On sort du Terminal de portoloins et je pousse un cri horrifié. Non seulement il gèle, non seulement il neige, mais en plus il y a du vent. Putain de pays. À côté de ce climat, la chasse aux Horcruxes, c'était presque une partie de plaisir.

Neville, qui ne semble pas du tout souffrir du froid – il a une peau de dragon ou quoi ?- affiche un sourire béat, j'ai envie de lui coller mon pied dans les tibias. C'est parce que cet abruti a une chapka, aussi. Et un manteau fourré. Et deux pantalons. Moi, j'ai un sweat-shirt de l'Université et des baskets trouées. Je jette un regard dépité à mon jogging gris. Je le porte depuis si longtemps que je lui ai donné un peu nom : Dodo. On en a traversé des épreuves, tous les deux : nuits blanches passées à ruminer, bières au beurre renversées, feuilles de mandragore fumées, miettes de brownie écrasées, épisodes de Sense 8 regardés.

Harry m'avait prévenu qu'il allait faire un peu froid, mais j'ai refusé de me changer. Après tout j'allais transplaner directement de mon canapé – bon, de celui de Harry, mais je l'ai investi depuis tellement longtemps que c'est le mien maintenant- au Terminal de Londres, et la trajet en portoloin ne durait que cinq minutes. J'allais pas me doucher et me changer pour un trajet aussi ridiculement court, quand même.

Je croise le regard de Georges qui hausse un sourcil dépité et hausse les épaules, moi aussi. Quoi ? C'est Harry qui se marrie, pas moi. Moi, je me suis marié à mon plaid et à ma télécommande, que notre amour soit éternel.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, Harry décide qu'on ne va pas transplaner jusqu'à l'Hôtel, mais prendre le bus comme les moldus. Une histoire de paysage sous la neige, paraît-il. Georges pousse des petits cris de joie – s'il continue je le fais taire à tout jamais- et Neville me jette un regard inquiet. Quoi ? Je n'ai vomi qu'une seule fois dans le bus, et c'était parce que j'avais trop bu de whisky pur feu. Dean me pousse pour être à l'avant et le bus démarre.

Harry et Dean s'extasient sur le paysage – des kilomètres et des kilomètres de neige et d'arbres sous la neige- tandis que je passe un vert au blanc. J'aimerais bien leur lancer une petite insulte histoire de calmer leur joie, mais si j'ouvre la bouche je risque de vomir sur Dodo.

La seule chose qui me console, c'est de savoir que ce connard de Malfoy sera sûrement dans le même état quand il arrivera ce soir, avec le portoloin de 16 heures. Imaginer sa sale gueule de serpent dans un état proche de la mort me remonte un peu le moral.

o

Ginny nous accueille avec un cri aiguë – c'est ma sœur, je sais qu'elle exprime de la joie, mais quiconque ne la connaissant pas penserait qu'on vient d'égorge un hippogriffe- et se jette dans les bras de Harry qui se fige aussitôt – toujours aussi à l'aise avec les manifestations d'affection en public, celui-là-. Ça va, ça fait deux jours qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Moi, c'est mon dixième mois sans Hermione.

En parlant du loup, elle est juste derrière ma sœur. J'évite soigneusement son regard mais je l'entends soupirer et elle se plante devant moi.

\- Bonjour, Ron, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Sa... Salut, Hermione.

Bordel, elle est encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. C'est plus que ce que mon petit cœur peut encaisser. Je me détourne vivement et vais saluer Luna, qui me tient la jambe en me parlant longuement de toutes les créatures – réelles ou non- qui peuplent ce pays magnifique et mystérieux qu'est la Pologne.

Parkinson me sauve la vie – tiens, comme quoi tout arrive – en disant qu'il faut qu'on procède aux essayages et que la répétition est pour ce soir, 18 heures.

J'espère juste qu'il y aura de la vodka.

o

 **POV Harry**

La chambre est vraiment belle et spacieuse. Parkinson a fait du bon travail. J'hésitais vraiment à la prendre comme organisatrice, après tout on aurait très bien pu se débrouiller tous seuls, mais Ginny voulait un beau mariage - avec une belle décoration, des fleurs assorties aux assiettes et plein d'autres choses encore-. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, on aurait dix invités et on aurait fait ça dans le jardin du Terrier, mais ça ne tient pas qu'à moi, Gin' est encore une petite fille parfois, elle rêvait de robe blanche, de fleurs dans les cheveux et de lampions lâchés dans la nuit. J'imagine que je peux bien faire un effort, après tout c'est le plus beau jour de notre vie, non ?

Ce qui m'embêtait, bien sûr, c'est qu'elle ait passé un deal avec Parkinson sans m'en parler. Mais au final ce n'est pas si grave : Nott et moi avons des relations cordiales, je le croise parfois dans les couloirs du Ministère. Zabini me dit même bonjour depuis que nous avons travaillé ensembles sur le cas Ferrand - il est avocat-. Malfoy m'ignore ostensiblement lorsque l'on se voit, ou il se contente d'un petit signe de tête, ce qui me va aussi.

C'est Ron qui a beaucoup râlé, parce que non seulement ils vont assister au Mariage, mais aussi à l'enterrement de vie de garçon. Normalement, c'est quelque chose que l'on fait juste entre amis proches, c'est à dire Neville, Ron, Dean, Georges et moi. Mais Zabini a promis de bien se tenir, et puis au pire on fera quelques photos à l'hôtel avec eux, histoire que Luna puisse écrire quelques lignes sur l'entente post-Guerre et puis on filera chacun de notre côté.

Ron a préparé la soirée, il me tarde de voir ce qu'il nous a concocté. Personnellement, j'aimerais faire un truc entre amis, pourquoi pas une partie de Quidditch, et boire quelques pintes dans un bar pas trop bondé puis rentrer à l'hôtel et éventuellement fumer un joint de Mandragore en regardant la neige tomber. Je déteste les boîtes de nuit parce que je danse comme un calamar sous acide. Et puis tout ce monde me rend malade. Je ne comprends pas Dean et Seamus qui y passent tous leurs samedi soirs.

Je pose mon sac par terre et entreprends d'enlever mes chaussures. Les essayages ne sont que pour les témoins et demoiselles d'honneur et je ne suis pas concerné – Parkinson et Gin' ont choisit mon costume depuis le mois d'Août-.

J'ai prévu de roupiller un peu puis aller faire un tour en ville avec Ron, Neville, Dean et Georges : Neville a repéré un Musée d'Art Moderne et un parc apparemment magnifique. J'ai pas mal voyagé pour le travail et aussi pour le plaisir depuis la fin de la Guerre, mais à chaque fois l'excitation est la même. À chaque fois, je redeviens ce petit garçon qui vivait dans un placard sous un escalier et qui rêvait d'évasion.

Ginny se plante devant le miroir et inspecte ses cheveux avec minutie – tant qu'elle laisse les miens tranquilles...- puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Comment va mon frère ?

Toujours la même question, toujours la même réponse. Ça fait dix mois que ça dure.

\- Comme d'habitude, je réponds.

\- Il ne veut toujours pas retourner travailler ?

\- Non, tu le sais bien.

\- Il passe ses journées devant la télévision ?

\- Oui, enfin je crois, je ne suis pas sur son dos, mais quand je reviens du travail il est sur le canapé et la télévision est allumée.

\- Est-ce qu'il te parle d'Hermione ?

\- Jamais.

\- Il mange à sa faim ?

\- Houlà ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elle ressemble un peu à sa mère quand elle fait ça. C'est à la fois flippant et attendrissant.

\- J'aimerais qu'il s'en sorte mieux que ça, soupire Gin'.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Ça va lui faire du bien, d'être entre garçons pendant deux jours. Varsovie est une ville magnifique, et ça le changera de _ton_ canapé et de _ta_ télévision.

J'entends clairement l'amertume dans sa voix mais je ne relève pas, j'ai l'habitude. Ginny pense que ce n'est pas normal que deux personnes fiancées ne vivent pas ensembles. Elle a fait de nombreuses allusions à sa possible installation Square Grimmaurd mais Ron et moi on y vit tous les deux depuis qu'Hermione est partie, et je ne veux pas lui imposer de vivre avec un couple alors qu'il est dans un état de post-rupture.

C'est vrai que vivre avec lui n'est pas facile tous les jours, notamment parce que je travaille et lui non, et que rentrer du Ministère à vingt heures pour trouver le garde-manger vide et le salon dans un état lamentable n'est pas très agréable, ou que parfois je vais me coucher à 22 heures et qu'il écoute de la musique à fond, ou que je dois le forcer à sortir de la maison – ou même du canapé- et acheter vingt paquets de chocogrenouilles par semaine, mais jamais je ne lui demanderais de partir.

Il n'a pas les moyens, de toute façon, et c'est hors de question qu'il retourne chez ses parents – sa mère lui pourrirait la vie-.

Et puis j'aime bien l'ambiance qui règne chez nous depuis le départ d'Hermione. J'ai l'impression qu'on est de retour à Poudlard, parce qu'on mange ensembles Ron et moi, on regarde la télévision ensembles, on rigole, on parle du bon vieux temps, et Georges, Nev' et Dean viennent tout le temps nous voir. Ils ont même une chambre chacun à l'étage, parce que des fois ils sont trop ivres pour transplaner.

C'est une vraie garçonnière, c'est vrai, et je dois avouer qu'on a plus de bières dans le garde manger que de légumes verts, mais je viens de me fiancer, j'ai commencé le travail il y a deux ans, je gère ma vie amoureuse et professionnelle, je peux bien être jeune et con une fois rentré chez moi.

Et puis même si Ron et Hermione étaient restés ensembles, je crois que j'aurais refusé que Gin' vienne s'installer à la maison. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je pense qu'au fond ça me fait juste peur, je n'ai que 23 ans, merde.

Ça fait cinq ans qu'on est ensembles maintenant, depuis la fin de la Guerre en fait, et Gin' veut qu'on se marie avant d'avoir des enfants – la mentalité sorcière est très archaïque pour ce qui est du mariage- alors j'ai fini par céder à ses nombreuses allusions, mais je crois que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais attendu un peu plus longtemps.

Je suis amoureux d'elle, bien sûr, mais la rupture de Ron et Hermione m'a plus touchée que prévu. Quand Hermione est partie, elle m'a juste regardé dans les yeux et dit "On ne finit pas toujours avec son premier amour."

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron a quitté le Ministère et a fait une fusion avec mon canapé. L'avenir qui était encore tout tracé quelques jours plus tôt – Ron et Hermione allaient se marier, je serai le parrain de leur premier enfant, Ron et moi on allait travailler tous les deux- s'est effondré – une nouvelle fois-.

Alors si Ginny et moi étions voué à nous effondrer à notre tour ? Si moi non plus, je n'étais pas sensé finir avec mon premier amour ?

o

 **POV Blaise**

Draco tire une tronche de 6 mètres de long, à croire qu'on va assister à un enterrement et non pas un mariage. À peine arrivé, il a manqué se battre avec Weasley – Ronald- et a superbement ignoré Potter – qui est quand même le futur marié-. Je crois même l'avoir entendu faire une remarque sur la décoration et la taille de nos chambres.

Moi je tiens à ma réputation, j'ai dis bonjour à tout le monde, j'ai serré des mains avec un sourire hypocrite, parce que je sais que Pans' s'est donné du mal pour quoi soit ici.

Ce soir, c'est l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Potter. C'est Weasley qui l'a organisé, j'imagine que ça risque d'être folklorique. Un rassemblement d'abrutis ivres mort, ils vont sûrement se féliciter mutuellement pour des qualités imaginaires et peut-être même se câliner tiens, j'ai pensé à prendre mon appareil photo histoire d'avoir de quoi faire chanter Potter pour les dix prochaines années.

Si je me débrouille bien, je pourrais même immortaliser Draco en train de vomir face à tous ces bons sentiments.

Théo veut passer la fin de l'après-midi à visiter la ville, mais Draco proteste vivement et on se retrouve tous les trois au spa – ce qui est plutôt sympa, je dois l'admettre-. Puis à 17 heures 30, on monte dans nos chambres pour s'habiller. Il y a le dîner avec tous les invités – un régiment de Weasley, sauvez-moi- et on doit être beau parce qu'il y aura la presse – mais on est toujours beaux de toute façon-.

o

 **POV Ron**

Parkinson est plutôt futée, pour un connasse sans cœur – toutes les femmes sont des connasses sans cœur-. Elle a demandé à Luna, qui est journaliste au Chicaneur, de couvrir l'événement, et lui a même donné l'exclusivité, ce qui veut dire que tous les autres journalistes qui essayeraient de prendre une photo ou d'écrire un article sur le Mariage seraient dans l'illégalité. Des fois, c'est utile d'avoir des Serpentards de son côté.

\- Au fait, Harry, j'ai pas pu organiser ton enterrement de vie de garçon tout seul, tu me connais, l'organisation et moi ça fait deux...

Il se tourne lentement et me jette un regard horrifié.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ron ?

\- Ben tu sais que le sort de traduction ne marche pas très bien quand on écrit, alors je ne comprenais pas trop ce que les Polonais me racontaient... Bref, j'ai dû demander de l'aide à mon frère.

Bon, c'est aussi parce qu'en général je me réveille trop tard pour les contacter - leurs bureaux ferment vraiment trop tôt-, mais ça, Harry n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Quel frère ?

Je lui adresse un grand sourire. J'ai envie de lui répondre "Percy" mais je crois qu'il n'a pas envie de rire, là, tout de suite.

\- Ron ? Quel frère ?

\- Georges, bien sûr. C'est lui qui est doué pour organiser, il planifiait les soirées à Poudlard, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Il pâlit considérablement et siffle :

\- Tu as demandé à _Georges_ d'organiser mon enterrement de vie de garçon ?

Zabini, qui est assis en face de nous, m'adresse un sourire goguenard.

\- Ça va, relaxe, Harry. Il m'a promis de ne pas faire n'importe quoi.

\- Et tu l'as cru ? Fait Harry en jetant un regard méfiant à mon frère.

\- Ben oui. Ça va être génial, tu vas voir.

\- Décidément, les Gryffondors sont vraiment des gens sur qui on peut compter, marmonne Zabini en souriant toujours.

Je lui jette un regard noir et il hausse un sourcil.

\- C'est pas comme si tu étais débordé, non, Weasley ? Tu as bien arrêté de travailler il y a quelques mois ?

\- Occupe-toi de ton chaudron, toi, je réplique en me servant une coupe de champagne.

\- Et teigneux avec ça ! Tu m'étonnes que Potter ait décidé d'aller se chercher un autre témoin !

Je tourne la tête et constate que la place d'Harry est vide. Il est penché au dessus de Neville, avec lequel il parle avec animation.

\- Sois pas mauvaise langue, Blaise, intervient Malfoy - avec qui je ne me suis _pas_ battu tout à l'heure, nous avions juste un différent !-. Je suis sûr que cette soirée sera... intéressante.

Il n'ajoute pas "si intéressante signifie désastreuse" mais je sais qu'il le pense très fort - c'est presque écrit sur son front-. Il m'adresse un sourire mauvais et je lui fais discrètement un doigt d'honneur.

o

Ma sœur et ses idées à la con. "Varsovie est une vile magnifique, et il neigera à ce moment là, ce sera tellement romantique !". Ah ça pour neiger, il neige ! Il neige même sans discontinuer. Je risque de mourir d'hypothermie, tout ça parce que Harry ne sait pas lui dire non !

Le bar est sympa. La musique est correcte et surtout ils servent de l'alcool. Harry commande une pinte et m'adresse un grand sourire. Il s'est considérablement détendu en voyant que Georges n'était pas un sauvage qui pense qu'un club de strip-tease est un super endroit pour enterrer sa vie de garçon. Ici, c'est sympa, animé mais pas trop, tamisé mais pas trop, ça ressemble aux bars que fréquente Harry à Londres.

On prend tous place à la table et Dean se lance dans une discussion animée avec Zabini. Nott est silencieux, comme toujours - à Poudlard, je croyais qu'il était muet- et Malfoy tire a tronche.

Le seul point positif d'être à l'étranger, c'est que les journalistes ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à nous. Surtout que Luna a fait courir le bruit que le mariage avait lieu en France - où Harry et Ginny ont passé leurs vacances d'été- donc il y a peu de chances que quelqu'un nous ait suivit jusqu'ici. Et puis il y a l'interdiction posée par Parkinson, mais ça ne concerne que la cérémonie en elle-même.

Harry, Georges et Neville discutent en animation de la dernière invention de Lee, et Malfoy plisse le nez. On peut pas dire que ce mec fasse beaucoup d'efforts. Nott a l'air d'avoir envie de se noyer dans son verre, ce type me donne envie de me tailler les veines.

\- Ron, tu viens avec moi commander une autre bière ?

J'ai envie de lui dire que la mienne est encore à moitié pleine, mais mon frère me jette un regard bizarre et je me lève sans discuter.

\- Quoi ? Je lui dis une fois que nous sommes au comptoir.

\- Tu trouves pas que les Serpentards mériteraient d'être un peu... décoincés ?

J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur - Merlin, je m'exprime comme Malfoy ! Tuez moi-.

\- Comment ça ?

Mon frère m'adresse un sourire sardonique - j'ai peur - et sort discrètement un sachet de la poche de son pantalon.

\- Où t'as eu ça ?

La poudre est parfaitement blanche, je la reconnais immédiatement. J'ai été Auror, j'ai été entraîné pour arrêter les gens qui en consomment.

\- Poudre d'ongles de dragon de première qualité, fait mon frère en souriant.

\- T'es malade ! Range ça !

\- Relax, Max. Varsovie est plutôt tolérante pour ce genre de penchants.

Il désigne du menton la "blackroom" du bar, puis commande huit cocktails au barman.

\- Ce que tu veux, lui dit-il en souriant.

Je déglutis. La dernière fois que j'ai fais confiance à un barman pour choisir un cocktail qui me plairait, j'ai vomi dans la neige, alors bon...

Mais le type a l'air vraiment doué et il ajoute même des chips de citron sur le dessus - miam-.

\- On en met dans ces trois là, OK ? Histoire que Malfoy ne tire pas la tronche toute la soirée et que Nott arrête de mordiller son verre.

J'hésite quelques secondes. Harry serait furax s'il nous voyait. Mais en même temps, on fait quand même l'effort de passer la soirée avec Malfoy, alias Monsieur Connard.

\- Oui, et mets en dans le mien aussi, je soupire. Je crois que j'ai bien besoin de ça pour supporter la tronche de Malfoy.

Et le sourire d'Hermione demain.

Georges esquisse un sourire et en verse dans le mien, puis le sien.

On trinque et je me dis que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti complice avec lui.

\- A une nuit qu'on n'oubliera jamais !

o

 **14 Décembre**

Oh bordel ma tête. Quelqu'un a allumé la musique ? Je vais vomir. Ou j'ai déjà vomi ? Ça sent un peu le vomi. Allez, Ron, ouvre les yeux. Non, cinq minutes de plus. Oh j'ai tellement soif. Accio eau ! Accio ! Ah non ça ne marche pas si je me contente de le penser. Il faut que je lève la main... Où est ma baguette ?

Bon, allez, cette fois-ci j'ouvre les yeux. Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh lumière de l'enfer !

\- Bordel...

Neville ?

\- Neville ?

\- Ron ?

\- T'es où ?

\- Toi, t'es où ?

\- _Fermez là_ tous les deux !

\- Georges ?

\- Non, c'est Merlin, connard ! Bien sûr que c'est moi !

\- Georges, sois un ange, amène moi un verre d'eau, je marmonne.

\- Plutôt bouffer de la bouse de dragon.

\- Faux-frère ! Accio eau !

\- Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire de la magie sans baguette, fait Georges.

\- Dans les cas d'extrême urgence, comme ça... Je réponds en me frottant les yeux.

\- Weasley ? Par Merlin... Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux ?

Je plisse les yeux et fais une grimace à Zabini.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ?

Je passe une main nerveuse sur mon crâne mais heureusement, ils sont toujours là. Je n'ai pas eu la merveilleuse mauvaise idée de les raser, c'est déjà ça.

\- Londubat, c'est moi ou tu baignes dans ton propre vomi ? Demande Zabini en se tournant légèrement.

\- Ah, c'est donc ça l'odeur ! Soupire Neville.

Zabini plisse le nez, dégoûté, et j'essaie de me redresser pour apercevoir Neville. Peine perdue, je retombe par terre en gémissant. Il me jette un regard amusé.

\- Sérieusement, Ronald, lève-toi et vas te voir dans le miroir, ça vaut le détour.

Je me lève - très lentement, très difficilement- et me fige.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Je demande d'une voix blanche.

\- Comment ça, où est-ce qu'on est ? Fait Zabini en fronçant les sourcils - il a une sale gueule d'ailleurs-.

\- Ce n'est pas ma chambre d'hôtel !

\- Ah, je croyais, vu qu'elle est grande... Ce n'est pas la notre non plus, marmonne Zabini.

\- Neville ? Georges ? Je demande, alarmé.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ma chambre.

\- Non, vieux.

\- Dean ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Dean ? Quelqu'un a vu Dean ?

Je me précipite hors de la pièce - qui est visiblement un salon-, me prends un mur et grogne de douleur.

\- C'est bon, il est là !

Georges montre une chose informe étalée sur le sol, devant une porte. Il donne un coup de pied dedans - adieu, douceur - et la chose grogne.

\- Mmm !

\- Dean ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu dors par terre ?

Il se tourne et lâche un rot bruyant.

\- Je dors pas par terre, tu vois pas qu'il y a un paillasson ?

\- Un quoi ?

\- Bref. Et toi, pourquoi t'es déguisé en Harry ?

Je fronce les sourcils, me plante devant le miroir et grogne.

\- Oh _bordel_ !

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux - noirs et ébouriffés - et jette un regard noir à mon reflet. Mes yeux - verts- sont rouges et gonflés, on dirait que je n'ai pas dormi depuis dix ans.

\- _Oh non_ ! J'aime même fait une cicatrice !

Derrière moi, Georges ricane et je me retourne pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

\- Bon, ça suffit, tout le monde ramasse sa baguette magique et on se tire d'ici ! Coupe Zabini - le légendaire sang-froid des Serpentards...-. On ramasse Potter, Théo et Draco, et on retourne à l'hôtel comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mais où est Harry ? Demande Dean en s'asseyant sur son paillasson.

\- Harry ? Je crie en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Draco ? Théo ? Fait Zabini en soulevant une couverture posée sur le canapé.

Au bout de cinq minutes, on a fait le tour de l'appartement - puisque c'est un appartement - et toujours pas de Harry - ni de Malfoy et Nott, mais ça, à la limite, c'est tant mieux-.

\- Ils doivent être à la réception de l'hôtel en train de payer la note ou au restaurant pour le petit-déjeuner, grommelle Zabini.

J'ai envie de lui dire que je crois qu'on n'est pas dans un hôtel, que cette suite est vraiment trop grande pour ne pas être un appartement, et que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais je suis encore bourré d'hier et mes réflexes ne sont pas au top de leur forme, alors je pousse juste un grognement.

\- Oh putain ! Londubat ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ton nez ?

\- Quoi ? Croasse Neville - Trévor serait fier de lui-.

\- Les Gryffondors, vous avez un problème avec votre apparence ou quoi ? Soupire Zabini.

Je me tourne vers Nev' et écarquille les yeux.

\- On dirait une vache ! Je beugle en le pointant du doigt.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez, bon sang ?

Neville se plante devant le miroir et pousse un cri horrifié.

\- C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ? Hurle t-il en prenant son nez dans sa main, comme s'il allait pouvoir arracher le truc qui y pend.

\- Je crois que les moldus en ont, marmonne Georges dans son dos.

Dean se lève précipitamment pour voir Nev' - il se prend une table basse dans le tibia au passage, comme quoi je ne suis pas le seul - et éclate de rire.

\- T'as un piercing, vieux !

- _Pourquoi ?_ Cri Neville.

Sa voix est un peu trop aiguë à mon goût, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une beuglante dans la tête.

\- Oh bah ça, j'sais pas moi ! Tiens, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se souvient pas d'hier soir ? Fait Dean en se grattant le nez.

\- Bon, ça suffit, je vais en bas voir si Potter, Théo et Draco sont à la réception ! S'exclame Zabini.

Il disparaît et Neville en profite pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain et prendre une douche - tant mieux, il puait vraiment-. J'emprunte la baguette de Dean - mais où est donc passée la mienne- et me jette un sort de rafraîchissement tandis que Georges lance des sorts dans toute la pièce pour la ranger.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ?

\- Quel bruit ?

Georges fronce les sourcils et se penche légèrement.

\- Tu n'entends pas ? Ce bruit, là !

Il ouvre la porte d'un placard et pousse un cri.

\- Bordel ! Y a un cochon, là !

\- Qu'est-ce que...

En effet, un cochon - un minuscule cochon- sort du placard en poussant des cris bizarres - on dirait qu'on va l'égorger-. Il me fronce dessus et frotte son groin contre ma jambe.

\- Ben dis donc ! On dirait qu'il t'a adopté ! Fait Dean en souriant.

Je m'apprête à lui sortir une remarque bien salée mais Zabini ouvre la porte à la volée - désolé Dean-.

\- On a un problème ! Fait-il.

 _Non, sans déconner ?_

\- Aucune trace de Potter, Théo et Draco...

\- C'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air, ils sont sûrement retournés à l'hôtel. C'est bien le genre de Malfoy de faire ça, non ?

Zabini hoche la tête, l'air soudainement soulagé, mais j'interviens :

\- Ce n'est pas _du tout_ le genre de Harry !

\- Déjà. Et il y a autre chose. On n'est pas dans un hôtel. On est dans un _putain d'appartement_ ! Je suis descendu et tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est un hall d'entrée... Et il y a _pire_ !

Il enjambe Dean, traverse la pièce et tire les rideaux.

Je cligne des yeux et fais une grimace tandis que derrière moi, Neville laisse échapper un gémissement pathétique.

\- Il ne neige pas, fait Georges. Et alors ?

Zabini soupire et se frotte les paupières.

\- Non, il ne neige pas, Weasley. Et tu vois cette tour là-bas ?

\- Ouais ?

\- C'est la tour des moldus. Ils l'appellent la Tour Télévision. On est à Berlin.

Putain. Ma sœur va me tuer.

o


End file.
